


To last all day

by sloganeer



Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-09
Updated: 2003-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: sunshine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To last all day

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=ew100. Challenge: sunshine.

Nobody said much the first time they all drove up to Buck's Rock together. Colin told him the Rock was where all the kids went on sunny weekends. Bright was a little more protective, but he didn't seem to mind when Ephram had to bring Delia along at the last minute.

The girls led the way; the boys carried the cooler. They had soda, sandwiches, and cookies, and enough music to last all day. They had sunscreen (SPF 50 from Dr. Abbott), but still they went home red, the top down, the wind cooling their skin and making them laugh.


End file.
